Known is a device for production of intricate profile articles from composite material including the shaping mandrel made from plane semirevolving elements connected in-between with the use of hermetic fabric forming the pivots along the perimeter of said elements (Inventors' certificate no. 1,706,148 SU, Int. Cl.: B 29 C 59/00, B 29 D 9/00//B 29 K 105:08, B 29 L 9:00. Device for production of intricate profile articles from composite material. Bulletin no. 33 of 27.11.96).
The main short-coming of herein-presented device is the impossibility to produce the curvilinear corrugated article.
Taken as a prototype is a transformable die for production of folded structure with cylinder envelope (V. I. Khaliulin, Technological schemes for sandwich structures production, KSTU, Kazan, 1999.—168 p., p. 128.—ISBN 5-7579-0295-7).
The transformable die is a 3-D relief structure multilink mechanism consisting of the plane elements, made in the form of the parallelograms, pivotedly connected in-between along the perimeter with the use of the fabric whereon said elements are fixed with the use of glue. The outline of the transformable die in its initial state coincides in dimensions and relief shape with those of the produced z-crimp but differing from it only in curvature. To transform the die used is the power drive, e.g. compressive.
The main short-coming of herein-presented device is that it provides production of folded structure only with longitudinal direction of zigzag crimps, i.e. in the direction of cylinder generatrix. At the same time, in production, e.g. of aircraft fuselage panels, required is the core having the lateral direction of crimps providing the removal of condensate from the inner cavities of the panels.